starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tapani Sector Instant Adventures
Tapani Sector Instant Adventures, to zestaw 5 przygód do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40147). Publikację wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorami są David Ackerman-Gray, James L. Cambias, Chris Doyle, Anthony P. Russo i Lester Smith. Zawartość *Introduction **Welcome to Tapani Sector! **Time Frame *Adventure One - The Mecetti File **Introduction **Episode One ***Wrong Door ***Behind The Scenes **Episode Two ***Dodging the Authorities ***Predator or Prey? ***Smuggler in a Haystack ****Seedy Tapcafe ****Green Mist Tavern ****Empire Freight Company ****The Lake Aire Hostel ****Frrflin's Office ****The Hungry Herglic **Episode Three **Episode Four ***Spawning a Campaign **Rewards *Adventure Two - The Bacta Heist **Introduction **Episode One ***A Day at the Races ***Hamar's Plan **Episode Two ***Orbital Starfighter Repair Depot ****Ventral Access Hatch ****Deep Storage ****Bulk Turbolift ****Repair Deck 1 ****Repair Deck 2 ****Repair Deck 3 ****Dorsal Access Hatch ****Control Tower ***Stealing the Mantas ***Getting to the Mantas ***Escaping with the Mantas ***Dealing with the Tractor Beams ***Out the Door ***Through the Tallaan Shipyards ***Latching onto Hamar's Ship **Episode Three ***Preparations ***The Battle for the Bacta ***Docking with the Transport ***Bacta Transport Key ***Trouble Arrives **Episode Four ***The Attack From Within ***Attack From Without ***Wrap-Up ***Spawning a Campaign **Rewards *Adventure Three - Lost Destiny **Introduction **Episode One ***The Road To Nowhere **Episode Two ***The Hall of the Dead **Episode Three ***Delaying Action ***A Dangerous Man **Episode Four ***The Luxury of Choice ***Showdown in Scarlet ***Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Adventure Four - Blood Inheritance **Introduction **Episode One ***Meeting and Greetings ***Family Affairs ***The Hunters Prepare ***The Hunt Is On ***The Will of the Baron ***In the Footsteps of His Master **Episode Two ***More Clues ***The Duel ***Resolution ***Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Adventure Five - The Event of the Season **Introduction **Episode One ***Introductions and Investigations **Episode Two ***Entertainments and Abuses **Episode Three ***Contacts and Evasions **Spawning a Campaign **Character Rewards *Cards Przygody RPG *The Mecetti File *The Bacta Heist *Lost Destiny *Blood Inheritance *The Event of the Season Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *"The Mecetti File" Quick-start Outline *Other Mission Possibilities *Docking Bay 10 - schemat *Security Droid - dane droida (Taptronics SIS Surveillance Droid) *K4 Security Droid - dane droida (Rim Securities K4 Security Droid) *Talking to the Law *Frrflin - dane postaci *The Hungry Herglic Diner - schemat *Janna Pallask - dane postaci *Pre-Planning Pallask *Sir Tazur Pheron - dane postaci *Coros Telari - dane postaci *Trel Modetto - dane postaci *"The Bacta Heist" Quick-start Outline *Simulating a Cracian Thumper Race *Hamar's Deception *Hamar-Chaktak - dane postaci *Orbital Starfighter Repair Dome - schemat *Captain Brixus Aldine - dane postaci *Spinblade - dane sprzętu *Crew and Ships of the Repair Depot *Tractor Beam Projector - dane sprzętu *Hamar's Container Ship - dane statku (Eliall-class Cargo Barge) *B-12 Bacta Transport - schemat *TIE/In Fighter - dane myśliwca *Theta-2Y - dane statku (Modified KDY B-12 bacta transport) *Hamar's Mercenaries - dane organizacji najemników *Tapani-class Assault Frigate - dane statku *The Crusader - dane statku *Regul Staganac - dane postaci *"Lost Destiny" Quick-start Outline *Captain Nils Wender - dane postaci *The Bright Seeker - dane statku *Quat Ralto - dane postaci *Bright Seeker - schemat *The Knife's Edge - dane statku (Mansk-class Escort) *Janos Marsh - dane postaci *The Crimson Slugs *Regal Destiny - schemat *Of Choices and Choldren *The Reprise - dane statku (Guardian Light Cruiser) *"Blood Inheritance" Quick-start Outline *Pershon - dane postaci *Themion Hajaran - dane postaci *Hejaran Castle Ground Floor - schemat *Galemus Hejaran - dane postaci *Lady Brigta Hejaran - dane postaci *Hejaran Castle Upper Level - schemat *Parawing Glider - dane pojazdu *Nightslinger - dane zwierzęcia *Searching the Room *"The Event of the Season" Quick-start Outline *Main Concourse under Geodesic Dome - schemat *Sir Ajax Wennel - dane postaci *Lady Wineth Lastemin - dane postaci *Colonel Raibat - dane postaci *Baroness Balmai Wyngarde - dane postaci *Sir Trevas Jotane - dane postaci *Zero-Gee, Anyone? *The Eyes of Justice *Traitor or Hero? *Adana Vermor - dane postaci *JAN Commando - dane typowego członka formacji *Aratech REPulsor-equipped SUBmersible carrier (REPSUB) - dane pojazdu *Modified MKI Mining Survey - dane statku *Vrakonian Spin-blade - dane sprzętu Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Message from Alliance Command to All Personel *Be It Known *"Zapis dziennika pokładowego" Credits *design: David Ackerman-Gray, James L. Cambias, Chris Doyle, Anthony P. Russo, Lester Smith *development and editing: Jen Seiden, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *cover design and interior graphics: Tom ONeill *cover art: Doug Shuler *interior art: Marshall Andrews III, Talon Dunning *card illustrations: Matt Busch, Greg Loudon, Brian Schomburg *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editor: Steve Miller, Fred Jandt, Peter Schweighofer, Jen Seiden, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom O'Neill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *assistant sales director: Tim O'Brien *director of licensing: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)